Loyalty
by Kalira69
Summary: Mu Gyul knows that loyalty is the driving force in Mary's life, her decisions, but he never fully thought out what that means for them. (Mu Gyul/Mary/Jung In OT3. Fix-it.)


"Ah, and I would have thought better of Mary!" So Young said loudly, shaking her head as she strode back and forth across the room, her heeled boots clicking on the floor in an uneven rhythm.

Mu Gyul just sagged on the couch, trying to ignore her. She wouldn't listen even if he tried to tell her to go away, and he couldn't really summon the energy. His mother hurried back over to his side, patting his shoulder in a fluttery sort of way. He leaned his head away but didn't bother to shrug her off. She'd leave off quickly enough, he knew.

Not like stubborn Mary. He clenched his jaw, brow furrowing.

"There, there." So Young soothed vaguely. "If she would do such a thing - leave you like this, ah! - then you don't need such a woman!" she said, her tones spiking. "How any girl could walk away from a man like my son. . . I really thought she seemed to be in love. What kind of girl. . ." she tsked and rose again, huffing.

"Loyalty." Mu Gyul said softly. He knew it was most important to Mary, admired it, really - hadn't thought so much before hearing her speak about it - but the way that he had seen her with Jung In. . . He closed his eyes, bowing forwards over his knees, seeing Mary's soft, apologetic eyes in his mind, ignoring the still-burbling chatter from his mother.

"Oh, I have to go!" So Young said a few minutes later. When Mu Gyul lifted his head, opening his eyes, she was smiling at him, her phone in one hand. "It will be all right. Oh, my poor Mu Gyul." She pouted at him, leaning over and kissing his temple. "Just forget that terrible, selfish girl." she told him, patting his cheek. Mu Gyul sighed, rubbing his face as his mother rose again and hurried towards the door.

Mu Gyul would be happy to be alone again, honestly. It wasn't as though company would help - certainly not hers - and he'd rather have the time to himself for now.

"You!" So Young shouted, sounding sharp and offended. "Why are you here - how dare you come back here to see my son after what you've done!" she cried.

Mu Gyul was frozen for a beat, then he opened his eyes and lunged to his feet - surely Mary wasn't _here_ , he thought crazily, not after-

No. No, it wasn't _Mary_. Jung In was standing just past the corner, So Young standing beside him, still scolding him as he remained silent, looking somewhat taken aback.

"Jung In." Mu Gyul said without thinking, his voice flat.

"Ah, Mu Gyul, I-" Jung In began, looking slightly awkward. Why should _he_ look uncertain, Mu Gyul thought bitterly. He looked at his mother. She was hesitating, still holding her phone but now glancing towards the door as she fidgeted, and Mu Gyul sighed.

"You can go, So Young." he told her, nodding past Jung In at the door. "You don't want to be late." Her boyfriend had no doubt been the one to call her.

So Young nodded and smiled at him, made a last pointed gesture at Jung In, scowling, and then she was gone. Mu Gyul tried to believe she would have stayed if he had asked her to, or if he hadn't seemed- But he had known her for too long.

Mu Gyul had given up lying to himself about his mother almost completely many years ago. He loved her, but . . . he knew her.

Jung In came closer, and Mu Gyul tensed, refusing to give in to the immediate impulse to back away from the man. Jung In's expression softened slightly. "You're. . ." he trailed off, reaching for Mu Gyul's shoulder, and he jumped, not expecting the contact.

"What do you want here?" Mu Gyul said stiffly, though he didn't shrug off the touch. He tilted his head a tiny fraction to look up at Jung In, reminded of the difference in their heights as he came close. "I- You won." he said, voice tight. Jung In shook his head, and Mu Gyul scowled at him. "You didn't need to come here to make sure I knew."

"She didn't choose me over you." Jung In ignored Mu Gyul's stiffness and the half-step he took backwards to fold his arms around Mu Gyul, his firm hold too solid and warm to be imagined or misunderstood. Mu Gyul clung to him, uncertain and unsteady. "She came to me, and brought me back to you." he said softly in Mu Gyul's ear.

He leaned his head back, shaken and confused, and met Jung In's eyes. They were warm and understanding, and Jung In's embrace supported him before he could more than wobble unsteadily, keeping him close, enfolded securely against Jung In's chest.

A moment later Mary's soft hands came to rest on each of their shoulders, and she stepped in close beside them, her arms wrapping around them both.

Jung In loosened his grip on Mu Gyul just enough to welcome Mary in at his side, _with_ them, and Mu Gyul clutched at her as much as Jung In. He buried his face against Mary's hair, and she snuggled against him as though she belonged there.

Mu Gyul couldn't even mind that she was caught into Jung In's embrace as much as his own, or that Jung In's body was caging his on one side, one arm still around his waist. It was . . . comforting, actually.

"Mary?" Mu Gyul questioned softly, finally, still nuzzling her hair. Mary made a little inquisitive sound and tilted her head, though she didn't pull away. "Your choice is. . ."

"This?" Jung In filled in, meeting Mu Gyul's eyes for a moment - his own still showed understanding and something like the same hopeful confusion Mu Gyul felt - before they both looked down at Mary.

She pressed a little closer to Mu Gyul even as she looked up at them both, and he smiled, squeezing her around the waist.

"I think," Mary began, smiling up at them both, "we- It's better this way, don't you think? For all of us?" she asked gently, and Mu Gyul tugged at her, resting his lips against her brow when she came to rest against him. His head was . . . a little too muddled to address her suggestion.

Jung In stroked his back lightly, comforting rather than urging, and Mu Gyul eyed him sideways, assessing. He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows, and Jung In's lips tilted into an uneven smile. He nodded hesitantly, looking down at Mary, and then splaying his hand on Mu Gyul's back.

Mu Gyul took a breath, setting his mouth, hesitating for just a moment, and then. . .

Mu Gyul leaned up the tiny distance between them and pressed their lips together, smiling slightly into the kiss as Jung In's breath caught. He returned it, a little hesitant and a little clumsy, and Mu Gyul brought his left hand from around Jung In's back to touch his jaw, easing him into relaxing into the kiss, smoothing the contact.

Jung In was all but grinning as their lips parted - Mu Gyul hadn't really seen him grin before, it was endearingly not-quite-right on his sharp face - and he was ever so slightly flushed. Mu Gyul hummed, pleased. Mary made an almost squeaky sound of delight, bouncing, and Mu Gyul ducked his head, his hair falling forwards around his face.

"It is! This is right." Mary said happily, her tone steady with utter certainty. She squeezed them both more tightly than her frame would really suggest she should be able to manage. "So much better." she said, resting her head against Jung In's shoulder and smiling at Mu Gyul.

He smiled back tentatively and looked at Jung In. He shrugged minutely, a small smile still playing around his lips, though the broad grin had faded.

* * *

Another one from my Music Shuffle challenge a year ago, this time for the song 'All I Care About' from the Chicago soundtrack. Aside from that, the inspiration for it was also informed by reading about the screenwriter's original plan for the end of the drama.


End file.
